1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic guiding, steering, and advancing invasive medical devices such as catheters and catheter-type devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Catheterization is typically performed by inserting an invasive device into an incision or a body orifice. These procedures rely on manually advancing the distal end of the invasive device by pushing, rotating, or otherwise manipulating the proximal end that remains outside of the body. Real-time X-ray imaging is a common method for determining the position of the distal end of the invasive device during the procedure. The manipulation continues until the distal end reaches the destination area where the diagnostic or therapeutic procedure is to be performed. This technique requires great skills on the part of the surgeon/operator. Such skill can only be achieved after a protracted training period and extended practice. A relatively high degree of manual dexterity is also required.
Recently, magnetic systems have been proposed, wherein magnetic fields produced by one or more electromagnets are used to guide and advance a magnetically-tipped catheter. The electromagnets in such systems produce large magnetic fields that are potentially dangerous to medical personnel and that can be disruptive to other equipment.
Therefore, there is a great and still unsatisfied need for an apparatus and method for guiding, steering, and advancing invasive devices and for accurately controlling their positions for providing positioning of magnetic fields and field gradient, for providing a fields configured to push/pull, bend/rotate, and by further enabling apparatus to align the distal end of the catheter tip so as to achieve controlled movement in 3D space and ability of apparatus to control the magnetic field characteristics without the customary power and field intensities seen in the prior art.